1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a light-emitting element and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a light-emitting element and a method of fabricating the same, in which spreading of a current in a light-emitting structure is increased or maximized to increase utilization of an active layer and to improve optical efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when electrons combine with holes. Light-emitting elements have lower power consumption, have a long life, are installable in a limited space, and are resistant to vibrations.
A light-emitting element may include a p electrode, an n electrode, and a light-emitting pattern which generates light using a current flowing from the p electrode to the n electrode. Depending on the design of the light-emitting element, not all regions of the light-emitting pattern may be used. That is, a current may flow through only some regions of the light-emitting element and not through other regions. For example, a current may flow through only some regions (i.e., regions located on the path of the current) of the light-emitting pattern which are closer to the p electrode and the n electrode. Accordingly, light may be generated in only part of the light-emitting pattern, thereby deteriorating optical efficiency of the light-emitting element.
This has led to a demand for a structure which allows a current to flow through more of the regions of a light-emitting pattern, so that light can be generated in more of the regions of the light-emitting pattern.